Une soirée pour se changer les idées
by HeYa-NaHe
Summary: Emma et Ruby sortent boire un verre dans le bar du coin et vont faire la rencontre de Kathryn et Regina. Que va-t-il se passer ? OS


**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Donc voilà, ma petite surprise arrive enfin ! Je me suis dis,** _ **je ne peux pas ne plus écrire de SwanQueen, c'est impossible**_ **alors une idée m'est venue :**

 **\- Chaque mois, je publierai un OS SwanQueen, jusqu'à ce que je poste ma nouvelle fiction sur ce magnifique couple qui arrivera dans quelques mois.**

 **Vous ne vous attendiez peut-être pas à ça mais...voilà, c'était ça, c'est peut-être pas grand chose mais vu que je fais pleins de choses à côté, c'est déjà ça !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise...**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

\- S'il te plaît, sors juste ce soir ! Ça sera trop bien ! La supplie pour la énième fois Ruby, mimant à la perfection un chiot attristé.

Emma, après de longs mois de doute, avait finalement réussi à mettre Killian dehors. Les deux s'étaient rencontrés il y a quelques années et dès le début, le jeune homme vivant au jour le jour l'avait collé, profitant de chaque occasion pour lui faire des propositions peu attirantes. Si au début la blonde, sortant tout juste de prison, le repoussait ; elle avait finit par lui donner sa chance. _Pourquoi pas ? Il est gentil et plutôt mignon_ , s'était-elle dit à l'époque.

Les problèmes ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Restant dans le petit appartement qu'Emma avait loué, faisant comme s'il était chez lui, il avait rapidement trouvé un meilleur ami s'appelant le rhum et qui se boit à volonté. Alors qu'Emma enchaînait les petits boulots, Killian, lui, restait avachi sur le canapé toute la journée, constamment soûl et se servant de l'argent que rapportait la blonde pour se réapprovisionner en boisson.

Bien qu'Emma ait sont fort caractère, elle n'osait pas trop s'interposer dans le mode de vie de son conjoint, se cachant derrière l'excuse qu'une ex-taularde ne méritait que ce type de personnage.

Ruby et elle s'étaient rencontrées alors qu'elles travaillaient toutes les deux dans le même diner. Se complétant, elles étaient rapidement devenues proches, le caractère de la brune changeait les idées à Emma. De nature craintive, la blonde avait mis quelques temps avant de se confier mais après une longue journée de travail et un homme endormi sur le canapé, la télévision allumée et une bouteille de rhum à la main ; elle était allée chez Ruby et lui avait déballé tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur sa vie d'aujourd'hui, vidant son sac. Ruby a immédiatement prit le parti de la blonde, lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle devait virer cette loque de chez elle, chose qu'elle fit il y a maintenant quelques semaines.

\- Je sais pas, Rub', je suis fatiguée, une autre fois, finit par répondre Emma, prenant un air convaincu.

La brune lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas si bête qu'elle le laissait paraître. Depuis qu'elle avait mis Killian dehors, la blonde ne voyait de temps à autre au pied de son immeuble alors qu'elle partait ou revenait du travail, endormi ou trop alcoolisé pour se relever de son nouveau lit qu'est le trottoir.

Ruby savait bien que son amie culpabilisait, elle n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à Killian mais elle n'avait jamais eu de forts sentiments pour lui et ne pouvait plus supporter un alcoolique chez elle.

\- Accepte, rien qu'une fois, ça te changera les idées, tente une dernière fois la brune et Emma soupire avant d'hocher la tête, capitulant.

\- Mais ne me force pas à repartir avec quelqu'un à mon bras !

\- Tu me connais, rit Ruby en attrapant son sac à main, déjà prête à partir.

\- Justement...

* * *

Au même moment, Regina entrait dans un bar, précédée par Kathryn, sa meilleure amie. Les deux femmes s'étaient connues au lycée et ne s'étaient jamais séparées depuis. Meilleures amies, leurs poursuites d'études différentes n'avaient rien changé à leur amitié.

\- Un petit verre ne te fera pas de mal, s'exclame Kathryn quand le barman dépose leurs verres sur le comptoir.

\- On aurait pu s'installer ailleurs, trouve seulement à répondre Regina, les sourcils froncés en voyant un homme assit non-loin d'elles, en pleine discussion avec son propre verre.

\- Commence pas à tout critiquer, rétorque la blonde.

Regina soupire et prend sa boisson dans sa main pour tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré.

Kathryn a un sourire au coin, satisfaite. A la fin de leurs études, Regina avait rapidement été embauchée dans une grande entreprise qu'aujourd'hui elle dirigeait. Ne vivant que pour la réussite de son travail, Kathryn lui reprochait de ne plus profiter de la vie. Ce soir était donc une victoire pour la blonde qui, après des semaines et des semaines de demandes, avait enfin réussie à convaincre Regina de sortir.

Kathryn, elle, travaillait dans la mode et ne se prenait pas autant la tête que sa meilleure amie. Enchaînant les relations sans lendemain, elle n'aimait pas les routines et luttait pour ne pas tomber là-dedans.

\- Profitons de cette soirée, déclare-t-elle et la brune acquiesce, trinquant leurs verres avant d'en boire une longue gorgée.

* * *

Emma sourit en voyant Ruby éclater à sa propre blague. Elles étaient arrivées il y a deux bonnes heures et se remémoraient des souvenirs de jeunesse.

\- Ça ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça, s'esclaffe la brune avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

\- Ouais, bientôt la trentaine, souffle Emma avant de rire quand son amie râle en disant qu'elle veut rester éternellement jeune.

\- Em' ! Regarde les deux belles femmes assises au comptoir, la brune ne serait pas à ton goût ?

\- Je n'aurai pas souligné, tout à l'heure, que je ne voulais pas que tu tentes de me faire partir avec quelqu'un au bras ?

\- J'ai une mémoire sélective, tu sais bien, réplique Ruby en abordant un sourire innocent.

\- Et puis, pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas lesbienne...une relation avec une fille ne compte pas et mon histoire avec Lily remonte à mes années lycées.

\- Pff, t'es pas drôle, soupire la brune.

Emma tire la langue et elles changent de sujet.

* * *

Les heures étaient passées, ainsi que les nombreux verres plus ou moins alcoolisés. Cela s'appliquait à Ruby car Emma n'avait bu que des bières, ne voulant pas finir n'importe comment. Cette boisson étant connue pour donner envie d'aller aux toilettes, la blonde avait pas échappé.

Sortant donc des toilettes, elle fronça les sourcils en ne voyant plus son amie à leur table lança inconsciemment un regard au comptoir et ne parue pas si étonnée que ça en la voyant avec les deux femmes qu'elle avait repérée en début de soirée. _Elle n'en loupe pas une_ , se dit Emma, amusée, avant de regagner sa place. Si elle devait être sincère, elle appréciait les efforts que faisait sa meilleure amie pour lui changer les idées. C'est agréable de savoir quelqu'un veut notre bonheur.

Des pensées similaires lui traversaient l'esprit quand une personne s'installa soudainement à la place qu'occupait normalement Ruby.

\- Bonsoir, je me permets de vous rejoindre, dit l'inconnue qu'Emma reconnue comme étant la belle brune. Nos amies ont de nombreux traits en commun et sont parties sur des sujets de discussion qui ne m'intéresse guère...

Emma lance un regard vers sa meilleure amie qui lui sourit d'un air entendu avant de s'intéresser à ce que dit la blonde installée en face d'elle.

\- Je vois, dit-elle en se retournant. Autant commencer par quelque chose...je m'appelle Emma Swan.

\- Regina, sourit la brune.

Elles échangent un long regard et commencent à faire connaissance.

* * *

\- Non, c'est vrai ? Vous n'avez jamais été bourrée ? S'exclame la blonde, choquée.

\- Jamais, je vous assure, je ne prends pas souvent le temps pour faire cela.

Emma la regarde encore quelques instants, choquée et interpelle un serveur, lui demandant de leur apporter deux shots de vodka.

\- Vous voulez me voir soûle ? Demande Regina et la blonde lui répond simplement avec un sourire innocent.

Le serveur revint quelques instants plus tard et elles trinquèrent avant de vider d'une traite leur petite boisson qui leur brulèrent la gorge.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est agréable de se laisser aller, de temps en temps, commente la brune avant de lancer un regard derrière Emma et de hausser les sourcils. Il semblerait que nos amies se soient éclipsées...

Emma se retourne pour constater qu'effectivement, Ruby et l'autre blonde ne sont plus au comptoir.

\- Elles ont l'air de s'être bien trouvées, commence-t-elle.

La brune lui lance un regard brûlant et elles échangent un sourire entendu.

* * *

La soirée avançait et les sujets de discussion devenaient de plus en plus personnels.

\- Votre amie, Ruby, quand elle est venue nous voir, nous a parlé de vous et d'une certaine...seule expérience féminine, déclare Regina et la blonde rougit brusquement.

\- Elle ne sait pas se taire, c'est pas possible, peste Emma, faisant rire la brune.

\- Si vous voulez on n'en parle pas, rien ne vous y oblige...

La blonde secoua la tête, repoussant l'idée et réfléchit quelques instants avant de se mettre à parler.

\- Vous savez, c'est une histoire basique, nous étions dans le..., commence-t-elle avant d'être coupée par un groupe d'hommes éclatant de rire non-loin d'elles.

Regina lance un regard agacé aux hommes et se déplace pour s'installer sur la chaise juste à côté de la blonde.

\- Continuez.

\- Hum, oui, je disais...elle était dans mon lycée et ne cachait pas sa bisexualité, reprend-t-elle. Plutôt tactile, c'est ce qui m'avait aidé à être plus à l'aise. On passait tout notre une temps ensemble et un soir, alors qu'on était en train de regarder un film, elle ne faisait que me fixer et on s'est embrassée.

\- Mais vous vous êtes séparées...

\- La fin du lycée est arrivée et nous n'avions pas les mêmes projets. Je voulais partir dans une grande ville et Lily voulait rester là où on avait toujours vécu. On s'est donc quittée, sans garder contact et je n'ai plus jamais rien fait avec une fille après ça, conclue Emma.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais, rétorque la brune avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- C'est vrai, répond-t-elle.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans leur bulle ; elles en avaient oublié qu'elles étaient dans un bar et c'est d'un même mouvement qu'elles se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher mais un homme s'installa sur la chaise qu'occupait auparavant Regina, faisant éclater la bulle dans laquelle elles s'étaient mise.

\- Bonsoir, mes jolies, j'ai remarqué qu'il vous manquait une présence masculine alors me voilà ! S'enjoue-t-il, un sourire qui se veut charmeur aux lèvres.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un énergumène comme vous dans nos pattes, merci, casse Regina d'un ton menaçant.

L'homme, penaud, reste les regarder sans réagir alors que la brune attrape la main d'Emma et les conduit en dehors du bar. Cette dernière, étonnée de ce qu'il vient de se passer sous ses yeux, ne dit pas un mot et un sourire charmé apparaît sur ses lèvres quand elle réalise le côté quelque peu possessif de la brune.

\- Mon appart n'est qu'à deux rues d'ici, on peut aller boire un dernier verre, enfin si ça vous dit, propose-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

\- Avec plaisir, répond la brune et elles se mettent en marche.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte et alors qu'Emma cherchait ses clés dans les poches de sa veste, Regina la fit soudainement se retourner et la plaqua contre la porte tout en se jetant sur ses lèvres. À ce contact, Emma haleta autant de surprise que d'envie et passa ses bras autour du cou de la brune, la faisant se coller encore plus à elle.

Elles passèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser contre la porte et Regina gémit de surprise quand une langue curieuse vint caresser ses lèvres légèrement gonflées de plaisir. Le baiser prit une autre tournure et la brune plaqua encore plus Emma contre sa porte en enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure blonde.

Le besoin d'air se fit tout de même ressentir au bout d'un moment et leurs lèvres restèrent se frôler, leurs poitrines se soulevant à un rythme bien plus rapide qu'auparavant alors qu'elles reprenaient leurs respirations.

\- J'en ai eu envie toute la soirée, finit par susurrer Regina, le regard noir de désir.

Emma lui lança un sourire coquin et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois, tandis que son autre main s'occupait à déverrouiller la porte et c'est avec un empressement peu discret qu'elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, claquant sans ménagement la porte derrière elles.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je sais, comme d'habitude je m'arrête au meilleur moment mais je suis vraiment une sadique et je ne compte pas changer !**

 **On se retrouve donc le mois prochain pour un autre OS ;)**

 **HeYa-NaHe**


End file.
